Me arrepiento
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Como dice el dicho: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" [Este Fic es para el desafió de resurrección de la pagina de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español] [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer:** Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama Sensei. [De ser míos Gohan y Videl por lo menos se hubieran dado un pinche beso :v]

**N.A:** Ni Milk, ni Goku hacen aparición en este One-Shot, ¿Pero, Por qué lo digo? Bueno por hace un tiempo leía viejos comentarios y me di cuente que a veces preguntan por la opinión de los demás personajes, pero si les soy sincera; no vi su importancia realmente necesaria.

*****También quiero aclarar que todos son mortales, por lo tanto ni las esferas del dragon, ni poderes.

Por ultimo quiero decir que casi lloro al escribir esto, que digo, si llore un poco, siento que fui un poco cruel pero necesitaba este sentimiento de pérdida y culpa y en mi opinión, me quedo bastante bien.

Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**|Me arrepiento|**

15 de septiembre.

Odio esta fecha.

¡La odio, la odio, la odio!

Odio esta fecha porque me recuerda aquel fatídico día en que, por culpa mía, perdí a una persona sumamente importante para mí.

De todas las personas, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué mi papá? Sí él era el hombre más puro que conocí en vida, ¿Es acaso que me equivoque de más? ¿Fui yo su asesina?

¡No es justo, no es para nada justo!

|3 años atrás.|

Desde mis 5 años perdí a mi mamá, papá me dijo que fue por una enfermedad repentina que atacó su corazón y que, pese a todos los esfuerzos, los doctores no pudieron salvarla, siendo sincera, recuerdo muy poco de ella.

De Videl Satán.

Solo sé, por palabras de mi padre, que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, si piel era tersa, sus labios color rosa pálido y gruesos, su cabello azabache como la noche y tenía tan gran corazón que ponía su vida en peligro por salvar dos o más.

A pesar de que mi padre me crió desde pequeña, crecí y empecé a tener resentimiento hacia él, tal vez era culpa de las palabras venenosas de mis amigas, o tal vez, era porque me hacía falta una figura femenina y maternal en casa, pero a pesar de todo lo que me dio Son Gohan no lo trataba como debía.

— ¡A desayunar Pan! — baje por las escaleras tipo caracol del apartamento dúplex en el que vivíamos ambos, mi padre tenía un buen trabajo y daba todo de sí para cuidarme.

¿Por qué no lo quería? ¿Por qué no le sonreía? ¿Por qué lo trataba tan mal?

— No quiero, ya me voy a la escuela. — conteste de manera indiferente recogiendo mi bolso del mueble, vi de reojo como la sonrisa de mi padre desaparecía para luego fruncir el ceño. Role los ojos.

Aquí vamos de nuevo con el sermón.

— Sabes que tienes que comer, no puedo dejarte ir sin desayunar. — me reprendió.

— ¿Eso significa que no iré a la escuela hoy? Por mí no hay problema. — respondí sarcástica. Él suspiro.

Aun así, muy, muy dentro de mí no quería tratarlo tan mal.

¿Por qué no podía parar?

— Solo no llegues tarde a casa, hoy me demorare en la oficina, tengo más trabajo de lo usual. — contrario a los gritos y regaños que esperaba mi papá, solo se marchó.

Ahí supe que ya no era el alegre Son Gohan que se casó con mi mamá.

No.

Ese hombre ya había sufrido con la pérdida de su esposa, y lo que yo, su hija, le entregaba, solo era más sufrimiento.

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa escuché la voz de mi tío Shapner y mi tío Goten hablando con mi papá, quedé confundida porque Goten y Shapner le gritaron, y ellos nunca lo hacían.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¡Ya basta hermano! Debes decirle la verdad. — con cuidado me acerque para saber que sucedía y lo que contesto papá me dejó congelada.

— ¿Decirle que su mamá murió por mi culpa? ¡Por favor Goten!

— ¡Fue un accidente automovilístico! ¡Deja de echarte la culpa! — Las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas y sin pensarlo—creo que nunca lo hacía—ataque a mi papá.

— ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Por tu culpa no tengo a mi mamá! — grite, vi a todos los hombres sorprendido y antes de que mi papá me alcanzará di dos pasos atrás. — ¡Cómo te odio!

De ahí nuestra relación se terminó de romper.

Shapner visitaba siempre a mi papá, debo admitir que estaba preocupada pero mi orgullo era demasiado alto para disculparme, pero verlo tan demacrado me dolió más de lo que quería.

Ahora tomaba.

Si, el hijo perfecto de Milk Satán ahora era un borracho.

¿Qué hice?

* * *

— Papá, necesito que firmes esta boleta. — dije sin ánimo, no quería verlo, me sentía tan culpable.

Y debía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Pan? ¿Rompiste un vidrio, una broma, pelea? — iba a contestar pero él me interrumpió. No lo juzgue, yo me gane su trato.

Yo acabe con el amor que él sentía hacia a mí.

— No me digas, solo es la firma ¿No? — asentí y él lo hizo, firmo, y se levantó para después salir del apartamento.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos iguales a los de mi papá.

— Lo siento... — llore, llore como nunca pensé, llore más por el daño que había causado que por la muerte de mamá.

* * *

Mi tío Goten entró estrepitosamente a mi salón, me preocupe porque ni siquiera saludo a mi profesora y solo me halo por mi muñeca, no pude replicar nada cuando montamos un taxi, mi profesora nos persiguió pero fue detenida por el director.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué mi tío estaba tan alterado?

¿Por qué tenía una punzada de dolor en el pecho?

— Tío...

— Tu papá tuvo un accidente.

Todo el mundo dejó de existir para mí, ¿Mi papá qué? ¡No, eso no es verdad! ¡Él está bien! Eso era lo que decía pero fue en vano, cuando llegamos al hospital vi a mi tía Iresa llorando desconsolada y a mi tío Shapner intentando calmarla.

Y yo imite a mi rubia tía. Llore.

No obstante no creía, aún no creía lo que le había sucedido a papá.

Él... Él viviría.

¿Verdad?

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche lo que el doctor le dijo a mis tíos, pero sé que no fue bueno porque mi tío Goten se echó a llorar, y él nunca lo hacía.

— Pan... — levante mi vista hacia el rubio amigo de mi padre, su expresión era oscura y eso me asustaba. — Gohan quiere que vayas a verlo.

Sin esperar más corrí junto con el galeno y cuando por fin llegue, un escalofrío golpeó mi cuerpo, debilitándome.

— Solo tienes 5 minutos.

¿Tan poco? Con mi mano tomé el pomo de la puerta y entre, el lugar me cegó por un momento debido a su color blanco pero empecé a caminar y la imagen que vi me dejó petrificada.

Papá estaba conectado por varias partes, una intravenosa estaba conectada a la altura de su brazo, electrodos estaban esparcidos por su pecho para estar pendientes de su ritmo cardíaco, una mascarilla le proveía el oxígeno, y una de sus piernas estaba colgada, seguramente fracturada.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papito! ¡Papi! — me jure nunca llamarlo así otra vez pero... Jamas pensé que si lo iba hacer fuera en estas condiciones.

Él y apenas entre abrió sus párpados y cuando me enfocaron una sonrisa se hizo visible, pero se miraba tan débil que me partió el alma.

— Que-e Bu-Bueno que est-tas aquí... — tosió de manera brusca escupiendo algo de sangre, me sobresale y de inmediato le quite su mascarilla para limpiarla y luego volvérsela a poner. — Lo sien-ento Pan... Mi pequeña Pan.

— ¡No te disculpes, no tienes nada de culpa, yo sí! — lo abrace con cuidado pero con amor, con el amor que le prive desde hace tres años. — Per-perdoname tu a mí papá... Levántate, vamos a casa.

— Pan... No tengo, nada que perdonar... — de nuevo tosió pero con más fuerza, aun así no me aleje, sentí que con gran esfuerzo coloco su mano en mi cabeza y empezó acariciar mi cabello.

Empecé a llorar.

No sé cuántas veces le pedí perdón, no sé cuándo escuche que mi padre me dijo "te amo", no sé cuántas veces le correspondí, y mucho menos sé cuándo me quede dormida en sus brazos y dio su último respiro.

Para cuando desperté estaba en casa de mi tía Iresa y me contaron que cuando yo me quedé dormida, papá sonrió y murió; grite como loca, me desespere, negué todo y no les creí.

Pero cuando los días pasaron y me vi preparando el funeral de mi padre supe que todo era verdad, todo era una terrible y triste verdad.

—... Y esperamos que Son Gohan se reúna con su amada esposa en el más allá, y que brille para él la luz perpetua, que en paz descanse; amado hijo, hermano y padre. — vi como la tumba era bajada con ayuda de unas cuerdas a la fosa, vi como era cubierta por la tierra y vi como varios colocaban flores en la lápida.

Cuando todo terminó se arrodillo frente a su lápida para llorar lo que le faltaba, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sintió la lluvia abrazar su cuerpo y como Iresa la abrazaba para llevarla a casa.

Todo había acabado.

**|Actualidad|**

Y ahora, de nuevo aquí, llevando rosas blancas junto a nomeolvides, las flores favoritas de papá, siempre me repetía que no era justo, no era justo que mi padre estuviera tres metros bajo tierra.

Desearía que la leyenda que me contaba papá, la de las 7 esferas que reviven personas, para pedir que papá vuelva y volver abrazarlo.

Sentir de nuevo su amor.

Deseaba revivirlo.

Deseaba escucharlo.

Sollozo más fuerte cada vez.

— **Me arrepiento.**

Pero ya era tarde.

Lo perdió y no había nada que se lo devolviera.

**"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"**

Y eso, era la absoluta verdad.

* * *

**._.**

**Fin de la trasmisión.**


End file.
